L'être que je n'aurais jamais dû aimer
by Nivita
Summary: Crazyfuriousgirl  et Nivita  ont associé leur écriture pour vous fournir une fic un peu spéciale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (et oui, il ne faut pas les oublier, il peut y en avoir !).**

**Crazy(furiousgirl) et Niv(ita) ont associé leur écriture pour vous fournir une fic un peu spéciale. Eh ouais, nous avons une base, pour chaque chapitre, nous avons le même début. Et ensuite, on tourne ce début de plusieurs manières différentes afin de le traiter de toutes les façons possibles. Voici l'introduction que vous retrouverez à chaque début de chapitre :**

_"Il est des jours où on préférait ne pas exister. Il est des jours où notre meilleure amie est une boîte de mouchoirs bientôt vide. Il est des jours où la lumière semble trop vive pour qu'elle soit réelle. Il est malheureusement aussi des jours où elle semble trop sombre pour que le jour se lève._

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Un ami auquel je tenais plus que ma propre vie, et tout cela est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais pu résister, si seulement il n'avait pas existé. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne pas lui sourire, peut-être aurais-je dû l'éviter... Tant de peut-être auquel je ne pourrai jamais répondre. Ma vie est fichue, il me déteste, autant que JE me déteste de l'avoir trahi._

_J'aime un homme, mais ce n'est plus lui. Je l'ai trahi sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai appris à connaître un autre, et malheureusement à l'aimer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme par magie. Il m'a souri, je lui ai dit oui, nous nous sommes séduits. Et il va me maudire pour le restant de ma vie."_

**Ça éveille votre curiosité ? Votre imagination se met en place toute seule ? Vous êtes intrigués ? Qu'une solution, lire la suite de cette fic'. On ne connaît ni le rythme de publication ni le nombre de chapitres qu'elle aura au compteur.**

**On espère toutes deux que notre idée va plaire. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre impression.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Crazy et Niv'.**


	2. Un ami ça n'a pas de prix

**Un ami, ça n'a pas de prix... **

**.  
><strong>

Il est des jours où on préférait ne pas exister. Il est des jours où notre meilleure amie est une boîte de mouchoirs bientôt vide. Il est des jours où la lumière semble trop vive pour qu'elle soit réelle. Il est malheureusement aussi des jours où elle semble trop sombre pour que le jour se lève.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Un ami auquel je tenais plus que ma propre vie, et tout cela est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais pu résister, si seulement il n'avait pas existé. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne pas lui sourire, peut-être aurais-je dû l'éviter... Tant de peut-être auquel je ne pourrai jamais répondre. Ma vie est fichue, il me déteste, autant que JE me déteste de l'avoir trahi.

J'aime un homme, mais ce n'est plus lui. Je l'ai trahi sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai appris à connaître un autre, et malheureusement à l'aimer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme par magie. Il m'a souri, je lui ai dit oui, nous nous sommes séduits. Et il va me maudire pour le restant de ma vie

Ginny me regarde lasse, cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Ron et moi ne nous parlons plus. Ça me fait mal, mais j'ai bien trop de fierté pour aller vers lui. Je passe mon temps libre avec lui. Il a essayé de me consoler, mais jamais il ne remplacera le sourire de mon ami, ou tout simplement ses paroles. Nous nous sommes souvent fâchés, mais jamais à ce point. S'il savait combien il me manque. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait. Mais je n'ose même pas en parler à Harry.

Même lui ne me regarde plus comme avant. Comme si j'étais tombée amoureuse du diable. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé que je tombe amoureuse de Ron. J'aurais voulu pourtant, mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Avec Seamus, j'ai repris goût à la vie, cette vie si fade depuis la fin de la guerre. Il me fait rire, il me rassure, et lorsque je le regarde, les fantômes de la guerre s'envolent. Je me sens entière, belle, désirée et aimée. La famille Weasley est une famille vraiment aimante. Mais trop de morts nous ont touchés pour que j'arrive à me reconstruire avec eux. Il y a eu Fred, Tonks, Lupin et beaucoup d'autres. C'est peut-être un peu égoïste et lâche, mais je veux me reconstruire loin de tout cela.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. Il est là souriant, aimant. Je vais me nicher dans ses bras et ses mains essuient mes yeux encore pleins de larmes. On a enterré le frère de Ron aujourd'hui. Et il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot, un seul regard. Je me sentais étrangère à cette famille dont j'avais pourtant l'impression de faire partie.

J'ai senti son regard sur moi, mais dès que je tournais les yeux vers lui, il regardait ailleurs. Je l'ai vu pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie. Ça fait mal.

Un coup est frappé à la porte. Je sursaute, Seamus tourne les yeux vers moi puis hausse les épaules. Je me défais de son emprise, sors ma baguette pour ouvrir à l'inconnu. Une tête rousse me fait face. Ron.

Aucun mot n'est échangé. Il me serre dans ses bras. Je reste droite, étonnée mais heureuse. Mon meilleur ami est là. Je sens son odeur si particulière, ses deux bras rassurants m'enserrent. Il murmure à mon oreille :

- Tu me manques Mione. Plus que tout. Si tu es heureuse avec lui, alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Je me détache de lui et lui sourit. Il semble avoir grandi, changé, mûri en l'espace de quelques heures. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.

_Un ami, ça n'a pas de prix… _

.

Écrit par Crazy

Espérant que ce premier chapitre à été à votre convenance!

a bientôt


	3. Mon ennemi, mon amour, ma moitié

**Deuxième chapitre!  
>En espérant que ça plaise toujours autant...<br>A tout de suite...  
>Crazy et Niv<br>Chapitre corrigé par ArseneWheeler! :)**

**.**

**Mon ennemi, mon amour, ma moitié…**

.

Il est des jours où on préférait ne pas exister. Il est des jours où notre meilleure amie est une boîte de mouchoirs bientôt vide. Il est des jours où la lumière semble trop vive pour qu'elle soit réelle. Il est malheureusement aussi des jours où elle semble trop sombre pour que le jour se lève.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Un ami auquel je tenais plus que ma propre vie, et tout cela est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais pu résister, si seulement il n'avait pas existé. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne pas lui sourire, peut-être aurais-je dû l'éviter... Tant de peut-être auquel je ne pourrai jamais répondre. Ma vie est fichue, il me déteste, autant que JE me déteste de l'avoir trahi.

J'aime un homme, mais ce n'est plus lui. Je l'ai trahi sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai appris à connaître un autre, et malheureusement à l'aimer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme par magie. Il m'a souri, je lui ai dit oui, nous nous sommes séduits. Et il va me maudire pour le restant de ma vie.

N'avez-vous jamais ressenti ce sentiment qui est bien au delà d'aimer ? Moi oui mais malheureusement pas avec le bon. Ce n'était pas celui qui m'était destiné, loin de là même. Tout nous opposait, notre famille, notre rang, notre camp et même notre couleur de peau.  
>Jamais avant lui je n'avais été troublée par un garçon. Même Harry et Ron ne me faisaient pas cet effet-là. Nous faisions nos rondes ensemble, c'était devenu une habitude. Au début on ne peut pas dire que c'était l'amour fou, c'était même tout le contraire. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre nous sommes devenus très vite inséparables. Sa présence me rassurait quand le monde à l'extérieur se dégradait. Il avait toujours ces petites touches d'humour qui me faisaient rigoler alors qu'avant de le retrouver j'étais morose et triste. C'était mon havre de paix, bien plus à l'écoute que mes deux meilleurs amis.<br>Blaise n'avait pas été tendre au début, il avait réussi à me pousser dans mes retranchements et me faire relever la tête et devenir bien plus forte et courageuse que je ne l'étais déjà étant Gryffondor. C'était en quelque sorte mon mentor. Personne ne connaissait notre relation, une simple amitié, au début. Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Ginny, celle à qui pourtant je confiais tous mes secrets. Je voulais garder pour moi ses petits moments avec lui. Il n'était pas courant de rencontrer une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sang Pur liés d'une forte amitié.

C'est le jour de la grande bataille que tout a basculé. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée, c'est lui qui s'est interposé entre la baguette de Malefoy père et mon corps. Il s'est battu à ma place, j'étais inconsciente, à terre, je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'est ce jour-là qu'il a révélé au monde sorcier qu'il était loin d'être du même acabit que sa famille. Son maître n'était plus noir, son cœur vivait, il avait une raison pour laquelle se battre. Et c'était pour moi...

C'est de cette manière que mes amis, non, mes anciens amis, ont découvert qu'autre chose que de la haine et du mépris nous unissaient. Blaise avait eu tellement peur pour moi qu'après avoir ligoté et assommé Lucius, il s'était précipité sur moi, me jetant plusieurs sorts pour que je réagisse. Il paraît même qu'il m'a mis plusieurs claques pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais rien à faire j'étais belle et bien inconsciente, mon agresseur n'avait pas eu la main légère. Alors mon métis m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait serré au plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors non je ne me suis pas réveillée comme dans tous les beaux contes de fées. Mais mes amis eux ne rêvaient pas, Blaise Zabini était en train de dévoiler ses sentiments aux yeux de tous. Malheureusement pour eux, pour lui et pour moi.

Ils m'en veulent toujours, la tristesse m'envahit lorsque je pense à eux, je pleure souvent. Car depuis la fin de cette guerre je n'ai plus de nouvelles, ils m'ont abandonnée à mon triste sort. Je suis loin d'être heureuse mais j'ai néanmoins la chance d'avoir à mes côtés celui qui m'a avoué ses sentiments quelques jours après sur mon lit d'hôpital. Lorsque je me suis réveillée du semi coma il était là, assis sur une chaise, ma main droite dans les siennes. Sa tête était posée sur le matelas et son corps était secoué de temps en temps. Lorsque de mon autre main j'ai caressé ses cheveux, il a relevé son regard sur moi et j'ai croisé ses yeux rougis par la tristesse et de nombreuses larmes courraient sur ses joues.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, et c'était pour moi. Il m'a pris dans ses bras tout en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal, j'étais encore en convalescence. Il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes et du bout des lèvres m'a dit ces trois mots que jamais encore je n'avais entendus prononcer par un homme autre que mon père. Il a rougi et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Je n'ai jamais pu oublier le jour ou j'ai perdu mes amis, mais je n'ai pas non plus oublié celui où mon âme sœur m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

_Mon ennemi, mon amour, ma moitié… _

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.  
><strong>Ecrit par Nivita<strong>

**Un autre couple improbable...**

**A bientôt**

**Crazy et Niv**


	4. Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dé

**Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé**

**.**

**Il est des jours où on préférait ne pas exister. Il est des jours où notre meilleure amie est une boîte de mouchoirs bientôt vide. Il est des jours où la lumière semble trop vive pour qu'elle soit réelle. Il est malheureusement aussi des jours où elle semble trop sombre pour que le jour se lève. **

**Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Un ami auquel je tenais plus que ma propre vie, et tout cela est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais pu résister, si seulement il n'avait pas existé. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne pas lui sourire, peut-être aurais-je dû l'éviter... Tant de peut-être auquel je ne pourrai jamais répondre. Ma vie est fichue, il me déteste, autant que JE me déteste de l'avoir trahi. **

**J'aime un homme, mais ce n'est plus lui. Je l'ai trahi sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai appris à connaître un autre, et malheureusement à l'aimer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme par magie. Il m'a souri, je lui ai dit oui, nous nous sommes séduits. ****Et il va me maudire pour le restant de ma vie**

En tombant amoureuse de l'autre, j'ai fait pire que le trahir, j'ai fermé les yeux sur ses agissements, sur sa famille, ses amis, son maître. Dans ses bras, j'ai appris à aimer, mais j'ai aussi fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas dit où il était, il se cachait du mage noir avec Harry. Ils étaient poursuivis, moi aussi, mais je me croyais en sécurité chez cet homme que j'aime. Et j'ai laissé échapper l'endroit sans même m'en rendre compte. Lorsque j'ai compris il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Mon meilleur ami était mort, il m'a trahi à son tour.

Et pourtant, je continue d'avoir cette flamme qui brûle en moi, je l'aime toujours. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me réfugier dans ses bras. Tout en sachant que l'assassin, c'est lui. Personne ne sait que je les ai vendus. Ma souffrance est pire que la mort.

Je baisse les yeux sur ce couteau que je tiens à la main. Si je te rejoignais, me pardonnerais-tu ? Serais-tu prêt à oublier quelle idiote j'ai été ? Moi, la plus intelligente, je me suis fait berner par des mots, des mots vides, creux. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il m'aime vraiment. Sinon les Mangemorts seraient déjà venus me chercher.

Mes mains tremblent, je me rends compte que ce que j'ai l'intention de faire est stupide. Je devrais me battre, aider à vaincre, mais je n'ai plus la force. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Voit-il comme je suis faible ? Voit-il comme je me sens mal ?

J'approche l'objet de mon poignet, je pose la lame froide sur la peau. Un coup sec et je n'existe plus, un coup sec et ma souffrance ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

La lame glisse sur ma peau, je vois le sang couler. Petit à petit, je me délivre. Je me sens partir, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je vais enfin le rejoindre.

Je distingue une silhouette, mais c'est trop tard, je pars. Mes yeux se ferment. Hermione Granger n'existe plus...

"_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé_"...

.

Ecrit par Crazy

.


End file.
